A Nightmare's Beginning
by Shade-Fox
Summary: Is it the beginning of a nightmare or the history of a nightmare? Follows the lives of Shade-Fox and her friends. Includes: duct tape, sarcastic ninjas, flying icicles, coffee, senseless fights, Shadow and Sonic, someone who looks like Shadow, mystery and
1. Default Chapter

Legal junk: I do not own any Sega characters, nor do I own Mortal Kombat. I own myself, Shade-Fox. Shift, Midnite, Jacinth and ShadowBlade own themselves. Bushido is owned by Tanner. Okay, you can wake up now! Seriously, I'm done with the legal stuff. Shade P.S. please note that this legal stuff applies to this and all following chapters.

A Nightmare's Beginning

Shadow woke staring into an unfamiliar face. " Are you okay?" The person asked. All Shadow could manage to say was: "Ouch." " I'm gonna get you outa that hole okay? I'll get you some help. Shade'll know what to do." Shadow didn't stay awake for long. When he woke again he felt a slight pressure on his chest and looked down to find bandages wrapped around him. He took a cursory glance around the room he was in and saw a desk with papers strewn everywhere, a dresser and a closet. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness Shadow sat up in bed and heard footsteps. The door to the room he was in opened and he saw what he thought was a white hedgehog. On closer inspection four echidna like spikes could be seen along with the two hedgehog ears. The stranger introduced himself. " Hey. Name's Torque. You feeling okay? " "Kinda dizzy. " " Yeah the stuff Shade gave ya would make anyone dizzy. It should be numbing the pain though." " Would you please get down here and help me?! I'm not gonna ask again! " A female voice called. "Uh Shade wants me downstairs. Gotta go. I'll be back in a bit. Stay put okay? " Shadow nodded and Torque quickly made his way out the door. Shadow could hear most of what they were saying. . . " I told you not to leave me alone down here with these monsters! " " Calm down Shade. They can hear you. " " Let 'em. I don't care. This is the last time I baby-sit for Midnite. " "They can't be that bad. " "Go take a look at the living room. I'm gonna go check on our guest. " " He's awake. " " Good. I'll make him a sandwich. " When Shadow's door opened next a blue fox walked in. Her bangs, ears and tail were a dark blue and the rest of her was light blue with some white patches. The strangest thing about her, that one could see, was a halo floating over her head. It was a faded red in color. " Hey. How are you doing? " " Okay I guess. " " Apparently you met Yami. " " Who? " " Did he introduce himself as Torque? " "Yeah. " Grrr sigh " Yami always calls himself Torque when he's in that form. " " What is he? " " He's half hedgehog half echidna. " " I thought the only echidna left was Knuckles. " " The guardian? He is. Crazy story where Yami came from. He's from the past. Back when there were many echidnas. He showed up out of nowhere. He ticked the chief off and because he was a half-breed he got sent into the future. Like I said, crazy story. How about you? " ". . ." " My name's Shade. What's yours? " " Shadow. " " AAAaah!! I knew you were Shadow!!!" Yami came running up the stairs hearing Shade's scream. He ran into the room expecting Shade to be hurt and face faulted at seeing her hugging the new guy. Yami managed to pry Shade off of Shadow and pulled her out the door apologizing to Shadow as he shut the door. Shade followed him downstairs and started laughing so hard her eyes were watering. Yami had duct taped Midnite's nephews Sly and Strae to the wall. He had also taped their mouths shut. "Yami! What the?" " They. . .RIPPED. . .MY. . .MANGA!! " Shade just cracked up laughing again. " You big baby! I'll buy you another one. Just help me get the house cleaned up while they're contained. " "Fine. " The two had the house cleaned in short order. Shade gently pulled Strae off the wall and removed the tape from his mouth. Little Strae started laughing, he thought the whole thing was a game. Next Shade not so gently removed Sly from the wall. She left him to take the tape off his own mouth. She ran upstairs to check on Shadow. He was eating his sandwich and looked up to give Shade a questioning glance. She smiled as she explained. " My Sister's nephews were misbehaving and Yami taped them to the wall. " Shadow gave her a weird look; her once pale red halo was a pretty bright shade of purple. Shade glanced up at her halo, going cross-eyed to do so. " Oh you're wondering about my halo changing colors huh? " "Is it supposed to do that? " "Beats me. It has since before I can remember. It changes with my mood. Are you still hungry? " " No. Just tired. " " Okay. Take this or you'll be in a world of hurt when you wake up. " Shade went back downstairs to find the three boys arguing over what video game they were gonna play. " How about Smash Brothers Melee? " _all three boys:_ "Yeah!!" " Okay. Sly, NO pausing. I mean it. " They were all enjoying the game when Sly suddenly paused it to look at his character. " Sly you unpause it right now. Don't you dare pause it again. If you do I swear you'll regret it if you even live through it! " Sly protested while Yami growled and little Stae shook his controller trying to figure out what was wrong with it. " Sly not ONE more word from you. Do you hear me?! " Game play resumed and not even two minutes later Sly paused it. " That is IT!! Sly you get back here! " Shade took off chasing Sly. A few minutes later high-pitched girl like screams shook the house. A very smug looking Shade appeared with a screaming struggling Sly tucked under one arm. Shade marched straight to the wall she had peeled Sly off of and pinned him to the wall. Yami flashed an evil grin and handed the duct tape to Shade. Soon Sly looked to be no more than a silver colored cocoon on the wall with feet and a head poking out. His feet were dangling a good foot from the ground. The only sound that could be heard from Sly was a very faint squeaking. Shade's halo went from bright red to neutral white. She flashed a rather satisfied grin at Yami and plopped down on the couch.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

" I think that's enough video games for today. Strae, do you want to play with some legos? " Strae nodded in the affirmative so Shade went and found some legos. A couple uneventful hours passed. Shade glanced at her watch. " AAAaah! Yami! MC'll be here any minute! Help me untape Sly! " " All right. Calm down, I'm coming." By the time Midnite Cat knocked on the front door Sly was sitting on the couch, still as a board. " Hey Midnite. Sup?" "Not much. How were the boys? " " They were little angels. We got along just fine, didn't we Sly?" Sly got a little wide-eyed and nodded vigorously. Midnite gave Shade a funny look before calling the boys. " Come on boys. Time to go home. " Sly practically jumped into Midnite's arms wanting to be taken home. Strae reluctantly got up from the toys he'd been playing with. As the three of them headed out the door Shade called out to Sly. " You better be good for your Aunt. If I hear from her that you were being a pain you'll be in trouble with me again." Midnite had a very pleasant car ride home. Strae was talking to her without his brother trying to yell over what he was saying. In fact Sly didn't say a word the whole trip. _" What in the heck did they do? Sly has never been tolerable before. . . " _After Midnite had dropped the boys off with their mother she went back to Shade's house determined to find out what she did to Sly. It had to have been Shade; she didn't get along with Sly very well. He annoyed her within the first two seconds he came around her. Midnite let thoughts of possible ways Shade had shut Sly up as she continued her drive to Shade's house. Shade meanwhile was busy scrubbing the wall where the duct tape was trying to erase any sign that it had been there. Yami was trying to pull the duct tape out from under the couch where they'd shoved it after untaping Sly. The two of them were still cleaning when someone knocked on the door. " Yami throw that tape away and shove the rest under the couch again!" Shade whispered urgently. Shade put her bucket and cleaning rag in the kitchen and ran to answer the door. She cautiously pulled the door open and grinned. "Hey Jacinth. What're you up to? " "Not a whole lot. I was bored so I came to hang out for a while. You don't mind do you? " "Nope. Come on in. " " Good." As Jacinth walked through the door he muttered under his breath. " I would've stayed anyway. Like it or not." " I heard that Jacinth." Jacinth flashed her a grin and flopped on the couch beside Yami and started a round of Smash Brothers. "Aren't you gonna play too? " "All right fine. Just one round." Shade won the first round and Jacinth wouldn't let her stop playing, he wanted to beat her. After the third round Jacinth wandered into the kitchen and tripped over Shade's wash bucket. Shade came running when she heard the loud noise in the kitchen. She immediately started laughing. " What happened? " " I wanted some food so I came in here and tripped over your cleaning bucket. You clean too much Shade." She started laughing even harder. " Go play Smash Brothers, I'll make you a sandwich or something. Okay? " " If you insist." Jacinth went back to the couch. After a little while Shade came in carrying corndogs and tater tots. She set them on the end table and was about to call the boys when the doorbell rang. " Shade are you in there?! " " We're in the living room you yell head! " Midnite let herself in and was surprised to see Jacinth on the couch. " Hey Jacinth. Yami, where's Shade? " That was when an ice cold hand was placed on her shoulder. All of Midnite's fur poofed out and she yelled and jumped onto the couch squishing Jacinth and Yami. Shade meanwhile was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. " SHADE! DANG YOU!!" "Sorry Midnite. Couldn't help it." " Get off, please? You're squishing me." Jacinth was laughing his butt off. " Guys, there's corndogs and tater tots on the end table. Have at it." Jacinth jumped up dumping Midnite onto the floor. Yami was close on Jacinth's tail. They reached the table and immediately began fighting over the food. They were soon on the ground wrestling. Shade sighed and picked up the tray of food just before they rolled into the table knocking it over. Shade rolled her eyes and carried the tray into the kitchen. Midnite tried to go after Shade but the boys rolled into her knocking her over. That worked wonders with her already bad mood. Letting out a feline yell Midnite pounced the boys. Jacinth saw her coming and poked Yami with one of his spikes and rolled clear of Yami. Midnite clobbered Yami. When Yami sat up he was covered in scratches. Jacinth sweatdropped and ran for the kitchen, Midnite close on his tail. " Shade HELP!!" Jacinth screamed on entering. He looked around frantically. Shade was not in the kitchen. Jacinth turned to see Midnite at about twice her normal size due to poofed fur. " Uh... Oh. " Shade was upstairs checking on Shadow completely missing the brutal punishment of the boys. "What's all that racket? " Shadow asked sleepily. Shade paused to listen for a second. " That would be my sis beating up on Yami and my brother Jacinth. " "Does she do that often? " " Um yeah kinda. They tend to irritate her pretty often. Especially Yami. . . How are you doing? Are you hungry or anything? " " Not really. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. " " All right. I'll check on you later. " Shadow yawned as Shade quietly shut the door.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

Shade was half way down the stairs when a very ticked Midnite appeared at the bottom of the stairs. _"Oh boy here we go again." _Shade thought as Midnite's hands started glowing. Donning an evil grin Midnite launched her attack at Shade. Shade's answer was a front flip over the attack, freezing it on her way by. The attacks were cancelled out resulting in a flood of water down the stairs. Shade landed and, slipping on the water started rolling down the stairs. Midnite jumped straight up so Shade rolled harmlessly beneath her. Yami had just enough time to get wide eyed before Shade rolled right into him taking his feet out from under him as she went. Shade rolled to a stop and looked up into Jacinth's face. Shade immediately started laughing. Yami sat up rubbing his face where it got smacked into the floor. Growling Midnite went after Shade again. First she used Yami's head as a springboard rendering him unconscious. Jacinth sweatdropped and yanked Shade to her feet before turning tail and diving over the couch. Shade threw up a shield of ice. Midnite latched onto the ice with her claws and flipped over it. Shade blocked Midnite's fist with an arm covered in ice. Midnite hissed and rubbed her hand. She charged at Shade. They both ended up in a stale mate, arms crossed in front of them, powers colliding, each trying to push the other back. Jacinth looked on as the puddle of water forged by heat and ice colliding got bigger. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. " Jacinth, get the door! " Shade yelled as she struggled against Midnite. Jacinth ran to get the door. He turned the knob and barely had time to jump out of the way as the door was shoved open. Jacinth studied the new comer. He was a black hedgehog with big wings and two tails. Both tails were whip-like with a deadly red blade on the end. There were also red blades on his elbows. His ears were red and his eyes, solid red with cat-like black pupils were looking right at Jacinth. From what the new comer saw this strange hedgehog in front of him was older then he is. The other hedgehog was gray with black ears and streaks up the topsides of his spikes. He thought this was weird as his red streaks ran along the undersides of his spikes. The other hedgehog also had a strange white mark on his chest. His eyes caught attention because they were blue where most eyes were white, with white irises and normal black pupils. The two of them kept staring at each other, Jacinth keeping a close eye on those tails. A piece of ice hit the black winged hedgehog causing him to glance in Shade and Midnite's direction. He sweatdropped and pushed them apart. They were both panting slightly. " Hi ShadowBlade. What's up? " " I think I should be asking you that question. There's some new hedgehog in here, Midnite's apparently trying to kill you. " He continued as he and Shade dodged various heat attacks from Midnite. " And, Yami is apparently sleeping through all this." Shade laughed as she continued dodging attacks. " Midnite knocked him out. She took a flying leap off his head. " "I see. Be nice purple hobbit. " ShadowBlade teased drawing Midnite's attention away from Shade. After he'd led Midnite away from Shade a safe distance He took to the air and got behind Midnite. He picked her up pinning her arms to her sides. Soon you could see heat shimmers around them both. " Midnite I'm not letting go. I am a master of fire. Does that ring any bells? " Midnite growled at ShadowBlade and tried to bite him. Shade decided she'd had enough and launched an extra cold breeze in their direction. " If you two don't knock it off you'll catch my house on fire! " " Okay, what I want to know is, WHO is THAT? " " He's My adopted brother Jacinth. He just came to hang out for a while. " " Oh, okay then. Midnite why are you after Shade? " " I'm in a bad mood. Don't ask. " Shade sighed. " Jacinth, I put the food in the kitchen so it wouldn't get knocked over. Just reheat it. " Jacinth nodded and headed for the kitchen. ShadowBlade half threw, half dropped Midnite on the couch. Her fur was still standing straight out and she crossed her arms and growled. Shade tilted her head to the side then walked over to her c.d. player and looked through about four cases before finding what she was looking for. She put the c.d. in and hit play. Midnite Layed her ears down against her head and tryed to ignore everybody. That was difficult to do. The first song that came on was "I'm not in Love" . Then ShadowBlade drug Yami to the front of the couch where Midnite sat and shoved Yami under it. Her ears perked up a little after watching that and hearing the song. After the next song Shade walked over to Midnite and pulled her off the couch. " Shade-" " C'mon M.C. " " I don't wanna- . . . HEY MAMA!!! I LOVE THE BLACK EYED PEAS!!!! " Shade grinned and started dancing. ShadowBlade rubbed his ears. " Ow. . ." The girls danced to the whole song, then Shade hit the repeat button and tried to get ShadowBlade to dance. He turned red as he tried to tell her that he does NOT dance. Jacinth came out of the kitchen and pumped a fist up in the air. " YEAH! It's the Black Eyed Peas! " Jacinth yelled turning the volume up. " Yes Jacinth, we know. Shut up and dance. " The three of them danced for a while then Jacinth wandered over to ShadowBlade. " How Come you're not dancing? " " One, I don't dance. Two, I'm happy watching. " " Is that, you can't dance or, you're stubborn and won't dance. " ShadowBlade's ears twitched. Jacinth grinned and pulled him off the couch. " NO NO NNOO!!! " " Oh come on, it's not that hard. I'll show you. " ShadowBlade did really well and was grinning the whole time he was dancing. Since everybody was tired Shade turned the volume down and took Midnite upstairs with her.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four

" Who are you checking on? " Midnite questioned once they got upstairs. " That's not important right now. What was wrong? " " My wonderful family. They- " She didn't even finish what she was gonna say when Shade hugged her. " That's IT! Whatever they've done, enough! You shouldn't be putting up with it and I shouldn't be dodging attacks due to a bad mood caused by them. I'm getting you an apartment. " Midnite started to protest but Shade's halo turned ashy gray and she had a very deadly look on her face. " Okay, okay. I'll- I'll try it for a while. You better tell me who you're checking on Foxface." Shade giggled at Midnite's nickname for her. " You've got to stay quiet about it. It's Shadow. " "Sh---Mmmph?!" Shade shushed Midnite by placing a hand over her mouth. " Ssshh! Come with me. " Shade entered her spare bedroom where Shadow was currently staying. He was still asleep and looked completely innocent and vulnerable in his sleep. Shade gently placed her hand on Midnite's chin and closed her mouth. " You're drooling there Kitty." Midnite blushed and the two left the room. When they got back down to the living room they were both in good moods. Yami was crawling out from under the couch and he looked pissed. " Shade?! What did you shove me under the couch for?! " " I didn't Yami." " Who else then?! " "Are you calling me a liar?! " Shade was getting riled. Her halo kept getting redder. Yami was about to yell his reply when ShadowBlade stuck his head out from the wall seemingly. He was on his way down the stairs and stuck his head out. " WHAT'S he doing here?! " " ShadowBlade is here to hang out. " " What was he doing upstairs?! " " Like it's any of your business. I'll humor you anyway. I was going to the bathroom! Is that okay with you?! " Yami put himself between ShadowBlade and Shade. ShadowBlade's eyes narrowed but he made no move. Shade's halo couldn't possibly get any redder. " What are you doing with a blade demon in your house?! " " It just so happens that ShadowBlade is a friend of mine! ALL my friends are welcome here! " Yami turned to Shade and proceded to yell at the top of his lungs. Shade turned away from him. Her halo went from red to a deep blue. Midnite looked shocked. Yami went to put his hand on Shade's shoulder. " Shade- " He froze when he felt a blade pressed against his throat. His face went red in anger. " If you even twitch, I swear your head will go rolling. " ShadowBlade warned in a tone that was way past deadly. Yami slapped ShadowBlade's tail away from him as he turned to glare at ShadowBlade. Midnite slid an arm around Shade's waist and led her to the doorway of the kitchen, a safe distance from the boys. Jacinth ran for the kitchen and stood behind the girls. " They're gonna fight aren't they? " " That would be a YES. " Yami struck out first. ShadowBlade merely slapped Yami's fist away with the flat of one of his tail blades. ShadowBlade then caught the front of Yami's shirt while he was off balance and calmly walked to the front door, opened it, tossed Yami outside and locked the door. Shade and Midnite started laughing, Jacinth just stood looking confused for a moment before joining the girls' laughter. ShadowBlade had a smug grin on his face and he looked very pleased with himself. Everyone decided to watch TV for a while so Shade went upstairs to check on Shadow while everyone else got settled on the couch. " Hey Shadow, how are you doing? " " Better. " " That's good. You should be able to get up by tommorow the rate you're healing. " Shadow nodded. " You have anywhere to go? " The question took Shadow by surprise. He realized he didn't have anywhere to go unless he could find Sonic, Amy and the rest. " No. Maybe, if I can find Sonic. " " I'll help you look. We'll find them. " " Why are you so willing to help me? " Shade shrugged her shoulders. " Dunno. I just am I guesse. " Shadow seemed to be lost in thought so Shade decided to leave. " If you need anything just holler. I'll probly be up 'til at least two. " As Shade left the room Shadow glanced at a clock. It read: eleven thirty P.M. Shadow just shook his head and lost himself in his thoughts. When Shade came back downstairs Midnite was trying to fall asleep leaning against ShadowBlade. Every time Midnite just got settled ShadowBlade would tickle her. " Tired are we? " " Go away. " " Fine. I was just gonna offer you a bed. . .But leaving you next to ShadowBlade works." " Bed? Please? " " Go on upstairs and go to bed. . . Goodnite! " Shade called after Midnite as she slowly made her way upstairs. ShadowBlade whined. " What? " ShadowBlade just whined again and pointed at the spot where Midnite was. " Oh like it was that much fun, she was more than half asleep. " Shade said as she plopped on the couch. " So, what do you want to do now? " Jacinth asked. ShadowBlade evil grinned and looked at Shade. " What're you. . . NO! no no no! " Shade yelled jumping up from the couch. She was fast but not fast enough. ShadowBlade caught her and pinned her arms to her sides. . . end chapter 

just joking. Shade squirmed trying to get loose, laughing the whole time, ShadowBlade was tickling her. " Not fair! " Shade managed to say through her laughter. Finally Shade got one of her arms free. Quickly she reached back and ran her fingers down the top part of ShadowBlade's wing. " Yai! " ShadowBlade tried to get away but since he was still holding onto Shade it didn't do him any good. ShadowBlade was trying to catch Shade's free arm and wasn't concentrating on tickling her so she pulled her other arm free and tackled ShadowBlade. Shade was standing on both of his wings, now spread out across the floor, tickling him. " You squirm pretty good Shadey Blade. " She teased. " Knock it off. Let me up. . . Please? " Shade pouted and got off his wings. She was headed for the kitchen when something got her waist. Looking down Shade could instantly tell that it was one of ShadowBlade's tails. She turned around to look at ShadowBlade, a questioning look on her face. " You thirsty? " Shade nodded. " I'll get it. " " I can get it. " " I'll get it for you. " " Why? I'm closer to the kitchen than you are. " "Are you? " ShadowBlade asked with a smirk. He tightened his grip on her with his tail and picked her up. He turned around and deposited her on the couch. " Now I'm closer so Nah! " ShadowBlade said sticking his tongue out at her. Shade just sighed and shrugged her shoulders as ShadowBlade went to get soda. " Can you get me one too? " Jacinth called. When he didn't get a reply he frowned slightly and turned to Shade. He leaned over and whispered, " Are you sure that guy's okay to have around? " Shade nodded. " Oh, o-kay. By the way, I know where you're ticklish now. " Shade twitched slightly and in about three seconds flat she'd duct taped Jacinth's hands together. " That doesn't do you much good now does it? " Shade replied. Jacinth looked up at her like she'd just taken all his manga away. In one giant leap he went over Shade's head and ran for the kitchen. ShadowBlade smirked at Jacinth before using one of his tail blades to free Jacinth's hands. " Looks like the foxy one got you." ShadowBlade commented handing Jacinth a soda. Jacinth shrugged his shoulders and took the soda. " Thanks uh, ShadowBlade was it? " ShadowBlade nodded and went out to the couch and plopped down by Shade.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five

Shade was about to ask where her soda was when ShadowBlade touched it to the back of her neck. She jumped about two feet into the air and clear off the couch. " That's cold!! " " What's wrong ice master? " Jacinth asked in a fake, concerned tone. Shade's tail fur poofed out making even bigger than normal. She shot ShadowBlade a warning type glance then sat back down on the couch and took her soda from ShadowBlade. As ShadowBlade went to take a drink Jacinth was doing so too. Before either could react Shade had touched both of their cans of soda, freezing them solid. " Hey! Leave the soda outta this Foxface. " ShadowBlade complained. " I'm still thirsty. . . " On some unseen signal both boys went after Shade. ShadowBlade tickled her allowing Jacinth to snatch her soda. After he was done he handed the soda to ShadowBlade who finished off the rest of it. Shade pouted. "Now I'm the only one who's thirsty. " ShadowBlade noticed ice working it's way down Shade's fur towards the couch. " Move it Jacinth! " ShadowBlade yelled as he slid off the front of the couch. Jacinth ended up with his butt frozen to the couch. ShadowBlade would've gotten away if it wasn't for his wings. One of them got frozen to the couch. ShadowBlade sighed as he ignited a small flame to detatch himself from the couch with. Jacinth was not so lucky however, he appeared to be stuck. " So not cool. " Jacinth complained. " I think it's cool. In fact I'd go as far as to say it's cold. " Shade returned. Jacinth looked like he wanted to get up and tackle her. The door bell rang so Shade got up and left the boys to fend for themselves. When Shade opened the door Yami knocked her down when he ran into the house. He was pulling out throwing knives when Shade stood up. ShadowBlade looked far less than happy about the situation, he was still stuck to the couch because he didn't want to burn Shade's couch. " Ice Dispel! " Instantly ShadowBlade jumped up to attack Yami. Shade beat him to it. Yami found a blade of ice at his throat. He gave a low growl. " Yeah, scary Yami. What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" "You said all your friends are welcome in your house. " " I did. But that doesn't mean they're free to run me over to get into my house." Shade said in a dangerous tone. " That also raises the question, WHY are you trying to kill one of MY friends in MY house?! " As Shade asked her second question ice started spreading over Yami's throat. " I just don't like the fact that you have a damn demon in your house that's all. I don't trust my girlfriend alone with some stupid demon. " " It's none of your business who I have in MY house. I'll have anyone I want in MY house. Does it look like I'm alone with a demon to you? Huh? " Shade yelled shaking Yami while pointing at Jacinth. The ice had continued to spread, it was now all over his chest and his mouth as well as his throat. ShadowBlade flinched and looked at Shade with a hurt expression when Yami called Shade his girlfriend. Why hadn't she told him? Didn't he deserve to know? As Shade was starting to calm down a few of Yami's words sank in. Shade twitched and asked slowly and dangerously, " Did you call me your girlfriend? " Yami was barely able to move his head up and down due to the ice. Shade's ice blade fell to the floor and her hand moved to Yami's throat. Everyone could hear the ice break under Shade's grip. Yami started to turn blue. " Don't you ever call me your girlfriend again. Do you hear me? " Yami nodded in the affirmative so Shade released her grip and Yami fell to the floor. " Go home and go to bed Yami, it's late. " Yami dragged himself and what little pride he had left out the door. Shade followed him and as soon as he was off her property she put a wall of ice ten feet tall all the way around her property. She went back in the house and curled up on the couch shivering. " Lying son of a . . . No I like his mom. Dang Yami made me cold. " ShadowBlade had sweatdropped seeing Shade's treatment of Yami. Now he walked over to Shade and layed a hand on her shoulder. " God you're cold Shade! " " Told ya. " Shade replied through chattering teeth. " I'll get a blanket! " Jacinth called as he ran upstairs. When he came back downstairs Shade was in ShadowBlade's lap sleeping, wrapped in his wings. Jacinth dropped the blanket. " Guesse she doesn't need this huh? " Jacinth asked quietly. ShadowBlade just smiled. Jacinth slowly lowered himself onto the couch so as not to wake Shade. " A blade demon huh? " " Yes. What's it to you? " " Hey. Don't get all defensive on me. If Shade trusts you I trust you. My lil sis knows good people when she sees 'em. " ShadowBlade allowed a smile to cross his face. _" I think I like this guy. " _ " You love Shade? " ShadowBlade's jaw dropped. " Midnite told me. She's my other lil sis. I approve of you two. . . Are you any good at Smash Brothers? " _" I do like this guy. "_ ShadowBlade thought as Jacinth handed him a controller. They played several rounds before Shade woke up.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six

Shade let them know she was awake by grabbing ShadowBlade's controller and taking Jacinth's last life. Her halo went from the devious gray color to purple. " Hey! " " How'd you do that?! " Jacinth yelled. Shade started laughing. " Foxface took my controller! " ShadowBlade turned hearing someone coming down the stairs. He turned expecting to see Midnite. What he saw was another hedgehog who looked strangely similar to himself. This hedgehog was black and had red streaks. His streaks ran up the top sides of his spikes. He didn't have wings and his eyes were pretty normal except for the red irises. He had red marks by his eyes and a patch of white fur on his chest that stuck out in all directions. The two of them froze when they saw each other. The new comer put his hands up by his shoulders as if checking to see if he had wings. ShadowBlade stood up and jumped over the couch. Shade quit laughing when she was dumped onto the floor. She got up and sat on the back of the couch. " ShadowBlade, meet Shadow. " " His name is Shadow?! " " Yes. " Shade had started laughing again. ShadowBlade walked toward Shadow and tried to poke him. He ended up on the floor with Shadow sitting on him. ShadowBlade used his tails to knock Shadow off so he could stand up. " Dang! He's fast. " Shadow just smirked at ShadowBlade and told Shade he was hungry. " Anyone else hungry? " Shade asked, walking into the kitchen. No one else said anything so Shade made Shadow something to eat and popped some popcorn for herself. When she came back with her popcorn ShadowBlade and Jacinth 'helped' her eat it. When all her popcorn was gone Shade went upstairs to go to bed. Shadow followed her leaving ShadowBlade and Jacinth to fight over the couch. ShadowBlade looked dangerous as he turned to Jacinth. " I get the couch. " " You wish. " Jacinth responded. The two of them circled each other for a while. Then ShadowBlade's legs went out from under him. Jacinth charged ShadowBlade. ShadowBlade growled. " What in the?! " He put a small cut on Jacinth's arm rendering him parylized. Jacinth growled as he fell, unable to move. " How'd you do that?! " ShadowBlade made sure Jacinth was watching him as he walked over to the couch. He pointed to it defiantly and stated, " Mine. " Jacinth grumbled. " Okay, you win. At least get me some pillows. " ShadowBlade gave Jacinth a weird look. " How many pillows do you think you need? " " He prefers about fifteen, but ten will do. " Shade said sleepily. " Hey! Were you watching the whole thing? " Shade pointed to herself. " Yes you! " " No. I just came down to get a drink. "Shade explained yawning. " What was going on that you didn't want me to watch? " " Nothing. " " Right, unparylize Jacinth while I go get you guys pillows. " ShadowBlade did so and Shade returned with about twelve pillows. She handed one to ShadowBlade and put the rest on the floor for Jacinth. She went over to the far corner of the room where she kept her extra blankets and offered the boys some blankets. Both of them said no so Shade grabbed a couple for herself and bedded down on the floor in her bedroom. She set her alarm clock and placed it by Midnite.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter seven

Shade was woken up when chibi Midnite got sick of yelling and pounced. Midnite sat up looking surprised. She had icicles hanging from both ears. Shade sat up breathing hard. " Sorry Kitty. Ice Dispel. " Midnite's new earings dissapeared and Shade yawned. " Thanks for waking me up. " " Why can't you ever hear anything? " Midnite complained. " Because I'm asleep. " Was Shade's comeback. Midnite yawned and got back up in Shade's bed and went back to sleep. Shade got dressed and quietly snuck downstairs to her computer. Soon she was surfing the net looking for anything that could help her find Sonic. A few hours later ShadowBlade got up, still looking half asleep, and went upstairs to the bathroom. He was in just his boxers, his jeans were slung over one shoulder. Shade barely kept from laughing as he walked by. When he came back downstairs he still looked asleep but was wearing his jeans. He went to the kitchen and Shade heard her coffee machine being turned on. Soon she could smell the coffee and sounds of cooking could be heard too. Jacinth went up to the bathroom and soon came back down with his hair sticking out in all directions. ShadowBlade went upstairs and was about to knock on Shadow's door when he changed his mind and began banging on Shade's door. A grumpy looking Midnite opened the door. " Good morning! " ShadowBlade said brightly. Midnite's ears twitched. ShadowBlade started laughing. " Twitchy Kitty! . . . Um, I made some coffee. " ShadowBlade didn't have time to blink before Midnite, still chibi, went racing down the stairs. Meanwhile Shade finally found who she was looking for and made some arrangements. She watched chibi Midnite run by followed by ShadowBlade. Midnite grabbed the first cup of coffee she got to, ShadowBlade's, and took a big drink. " Yeck!! " She said trying to brush the bad taste off her tongue with her hands. " That settles it. I'm only drinking coffee made by Shade. " " Where is Foxface? " ShadowBlade asked looking around. " Isn't she up yet? " " I haven't seen her. . . " " I saw you though. " Shade said from right behind him making him jump. " Don't sneak up on people like that Foxface! " " I found Sonic! " Shade said sounding proud of herself. Shadow looked a little awestruck. Shade noticed everyone looking at her and shrugged taking a sip of her coffee. " Thanks for making breakfast Shadey Blade. " " When did you find Sonic? " " This morning. I got up to- " " To spy on me! " ShadowBlade interupted. " If I was spying on you then I'd have pictures. " Shade said sarcasticly, pulling a digital camera out of the front pocket of her sweatshirt. ShadowBlade's eyes got really wide and he dove for the camera. Shade jerked it out of the way at the last second. ShadowBlade ended up sprawled on the floor empty-handed. Shade stuck her tongue out at him. " You take me to the movies and to play DDR and I'll let you see what's on the camera. I'll also let you erase anything you think is innapropriate. " Shade said while standing on ShadowBlade's wings. " Foxface, what about us? " Midnite asked pointing at herself, Jacinth and Shadow. " I'll pay for you three, but Shadey Blade has to pay for me. " Shade replied. ShadowBlade flicked his wings in an effort to get Shade off. Shade did a back flip, landing on the kitchen table. ShadowBlade got up and stuck his tongue out at Shade. " Fine, I'll pay for you as long as-" " I already told you what would happen if you take me. " Shade interupted. Midnite looked at Shade, then ShadowBlade then back to Shade. " Um, Shade . . . You're standing on your kitchen table. " Shade looked down, said 'oops' and got off the table. ShadowBlade grumbled and accepted Shade's terms knowing that he wouldn't get the camera if he didn't. " Kitty, you might want to change pants. You know what happens when you try to play in those ones. " " Not Kitty. " " What? " " Twitchy Kitty! " In response Midnite twitched again. Shade started laughing and got the hiccups making her laugh harder. ShadowBlade, Midnite A.k.A. Twitchy Kitty, Jacinth and Shadow laughed at Shade. Soon they were all piled into Jacinth's car on their way to the theatre. After that they played DDR. Shadow liked the game and played it on hard mode. With his speed he cleared it easily. Shade and Midnite played a few two player rounds then ShadowBlade and Jacinth played a few two player rounds. Shade played two player with ShadowBlade and, frankly, kicked his butt at it. They went back to Shade's house and watched Tails land his plane expertly in Shade's back yard. Shade and ShadowBlade were the last ones in the house, they saw Yami running for the door to Shade's house. Shade's halo tilted and turned gray. ShadowBlade took a few steps away. All of a sudden Yami ran into a solid wall of ice rendering him unconcious. ShadowBlade grinned and picked Yami up. " I'll be back soon Shade! " He called taking flight. Shade went in the house and let Amy and Tails in the back door. Shade wasn't very surprised when Amy glomped Shadow, after all she'd done the same thing. Everyone talked for several hours and then Tails said they'd better get going. Everybody agreed to stay in touch, linking Shade's circle of friends to Shadow's. As they left ShadowBlade came back. " Back soon? " Shade questioned sarcastically. " Sorry. Took longer than I thought to find that Azusa chick. " " The crazy ice skater who names everything and tries to take it home? " " Yep. We won't see Yami- I mean, wittle Yai, for a while. " They all busted up laughing. " I should get going. Have to work tomorrow. " Jacinth said. " Bye Jacinth! " " Catch ya later Jacinth! " " Laters! " The three of them had a fairly quiet evening, aside from all the yelling over video games. All of a sudden ShadowBlade jumped up off the couch and stood in front of Shade. " The camera Foxface. Hand it over. " Shade grinned and handed him the camera. " So you did remember. " ShadowBlade plopped back onto the couch and began looking through the pictures. There were several of Shade and Midnite practicing, one of Shade in a strange position on the ground laughing and the next picture made him laugh. It was a picture of Midnite with her fur completely puffed out. That was the last picture on the camera. ShadowBlade looked at Shade like she'd tried to pants him or something. " What? I never said I had a picture of you. I said if I was spying on you I'd have pictures. I'm not responsible for your asumptions. " Midnite was laughing and ShadowBlade tackled Shade. They both fell off the couch and Midnite grabbed the camera off the couch and began taking pictures. This continued long into the night. . .


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight

It's been a few months and Shade has stayed in contact with Shadow. According to

Shadow, Knuckles has been studying the ancient inscriptions around the Master

Emerald and was saying something would happen. Shadow had arranged for Shade to

meet him and then they'd go to Angel Island to see Knuckles together. It was raining

when Shade met Shadow. " Chaos Control. " Shadow muttered as he took Shade's

hand. Oddly it wasn't raining on Angel Island. Shade and Shadow found Knuckles

waiting for them at the Master Emerald Shrine. " This is serious. Whatever it is, it's

happening next week. Who's that? " " I'm Shade. " Knuckles cocked an eyebrow at

her and motioned her and Shadow to follow him. They spent the next hour going over

the inscriptions. " I think it's something that wasn't meant to be found. That's why

they sealed it away. . . But, look at these symbols here. Ice, fire, lightning maybe,

light? " " Those weren't there before. " Knuckles said shivering. " Are you cold? "

Knuckles didn't answer but continued shivering. " Oops. Sorry Knuckles. Didn't

realize I was using my ice. " The temperature slowly rose again and the inscriptions

faded. " What the? Shade put some ice on that wall. " Shade complied and the

inscriptions reappeared and some more were visible. " Wind, strength? Maybe

fighting skill? " Shade thought out loud trying to decipher the symbols. " Hey

Shadow, what's the temperature supposed to be tommorow? " " Um, highs about

thirty two degrees. Why? " " Thirty two degrees is freezing. . . " Knuckles stated

going pale. " Then you're not supposed to see this until tommorow. . . " Shade said.

She opened up her laptop computer and took out her digital camera. She took

pictures off all the inscriptions, especially those revealed by ice, and put them on the

computer. " I'm gonna run a search for this weeks weather. " Shade explained as she

typed rapidly. " Guys, you might want to look at this. . . " Displayed on the computer

was, temperature high thirty-two degrees on Tuesday. Windstorms on Wednesday,

Electrical storms on Thursday and sunny weather Friday with highs in the eighties. "

This is no coincidence. " " Time for some wind. Wind Call! " A freezing cold wind

swept the area. More inscriptions showed up. Shadow snapped pictures and got the

last one just before Shade lost control of the wind. " Okay, now we put them on the

computer. . . A gear? What is that? " " An ancient healing herb. " " This is

describing people. An ice master, a fire master, an electrical master, a light master,

a mechanics master, and a healer. That one must be a water master. " Shadow said

pointing at a symbol on the screen. " What is that? " Shade asked pointing to a

strange pattern on the wall in the far corner. " It looks like one of those reflex

testers. . . " Shadow walked over and placed his hand on it. More symbols appeared.

Knuckles read them out loud. " This test will only be done once. Only one with great

speed may take this test. Touch bottom square to start. . . " Shadow looked at

Knuckles for support. " Go for it. You're the fastest thing alive. " It was just like a

reflex test. Shadow passed it no problem. Knuckles read the next set of symbols. "

Ice, fire, water, lightning, light, wind, strength, fighter's skill, a mechanic and a

healer sealed the great ev- it's faded out here. Away, Sealed by, c-h- . . . It has held.

On the turn of the full moon . . . years from now the seal fades. The evil will be

released. Lest the evil be destroyed the world will be lost. A second seal will not

hold. . . " Shade looked up from her typing. " Knuckles, the full moon is monday, next

week. . . " " Well, we've got one week to put a team together, find this thing and kick

it's butt. " " ShadowBlade controls fire, I control ice and wind, Midnite controls

light and heat, Yami controls electricity or lightning. . . " " Looks like we've got a

good start on our team. Me and Sonic will control the speed and fighting end of the

deal. " " Espio will go, he's ninja trained and he can turn invisible. " " Aren't you

going? " " The Master Emerald must be gaurded. " " I'm not sure it'd be a good idea

to leave you behind. Who would read the gliphs we may find? " " Uhhhh. . . " " Good

question Shade. Maybe you could learn to read them? You did pretty darn good at

deciphering the picture symbols. Shouldn't take you long to figure out the alphabet. "

" Okay. I'll load it onto my computer so I can study them while I gather the team and

look for a 'healer'. I don't think it means a doctor, but, I've never heard of anyone

who can just plain heal other people. For now I'll get a bunch of med. kits and get

other supplies. " " Sounds like you got it under control. Here Knuckles. You keep my

handheld for a while. Anything new comes up get a picture of it and send it to Shade.

" Shadow spent the next few minutes teaching Knuckles how to use the thing.

" Remember, we all have to stay in touch. Chaos Control. "

Shade: New chapter for my readers. I have up to ch15 done but you won't see any of them until I get

at least one review for my troubles. Non membersemail me at Sayonara.


End file.
